Finalle
by Gackt's Slave
Summary: Amintas y Kendrick se conocieron durante sus aos en Hogwarts. Ahora enfrentan los problemas que les plantea su estilo de vida y rememoran su pasado.? xX diox odio los sumarios, review!


Disclaimer: La historia gira en el universo de Harry Potter mas no con los personajes principales sino con propios. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Hogwarts y nombres propios son propiedad de J.K Rowling

Warnings: Shônen Ai, XDU y creo que ya

Bien, mi primer fanfic yaoi XP… espero que lo disfruten que yo disfruté escribiendo este primer capitulo -! Y lo sigo haciendo ahora que escribo el segundo XD

Un viento cálido recorrió su espalda desnuda, miró por la ventana abierta, era pleno junio. Sus vacaciones habían comenzado y le había mentido a su padre para poder visitar a Amintas; él era tres años mayor por lo que ya se había graduado del colegio, pero eso nunca les impedía seguir en contacto.  
Kendrick se levantó delicadamente de la cama y observó su joven rostro en el espejo; contempló a un hermoso chico de diecisiete años, su cabello era rubio un tanto platinado y caía con elegancia sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un plateado intenso que hacía difícil que resistieras su mirada por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo, aunque delgado, era bastante llamativo; tenía esa sensualidad delicada que solamente puede tener un cuerpo femenino, por esa razón sufría mucho en la escuela ante las burlas y humillaciones de sus compañeros. De alguna manera sabía que aquello no era importante, solamente le interesaba la opinión de Amintas y recordaba sus palabras cada que era acosado: "Si te molesta lo que eres cámbialo, si no lo hace y a los demás sí, que ellos cambien".

El muchacho tomó un cepillo del tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. Algunas de esas costumbres tan femeninas se debían a que nunca había tenido una verdadera figura paterna pues fue criado desde siempre entre mujeres; algunas de aquellas manías tan quisquillosas molestaban a Amintas. Kendrick sonrió ante la idea de que Amintas lo encontrara acicalándose otra vez, adoraba cuando fruncía el entrecejo y lo miraba con aquella sensualidad... No podía pedir nada más. Sintió el roce de unos dedos fríos que recorrían su espalda, se arqueó con escalofríos que lejos de causarle molestia eran agradables. Cerró los ojos relajándose por completo; una voz bastante suave pero firme le susurró al oído:

–Tengo que llevarte a casa- El hombre besó su cuello y finalizó con una pequeña mordida.

Kendrick giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Ahí estaba, perfecto, a su parecer; su cabello, rojo como el vino de mesa que consumía todos los días y en algunos arranques de romanticismo, descansaba bajo sus hombros, con un toque de elegancia un pequeño mechón rozaba su mentón. Su cuerpo rayaba en la sensualidad, no era ni robusto ni delgado, sus ojos color dorado recordaban a Kendrick algunas veces el sol. El joven negó con la cabeza un tanto molesto.

–Aún no es tiempo -dijo mientras veía con un poco de resentimiento a Amintas, quien por su parte lo ignoró.

–¿Sabes qué me llegó esta mañana?- Kendrick se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, al ver aquella respuesta el pelirrojo continuó.– Una carta de tu padre. Está molesto, creo que sería prudente no hacerlo enojar más de lo que-- No pudo terminar la frase. Kendrick se paró fúrico.

–¡¿Crees acaso que me interesa lo que piense o diga!-

Amintas giró los ojos con aburrimiento, ya iba otra vez con sus malditos complejos existenciales de la infancia. Ignorando las lamentaciones de Kendrick, comenzó a vestirse dejando escapar de vez en cuando algún "Lo sé" o "Ajá" para que Kendrick pensara que le prestaba algo de atención. Kendrick se detuvo en seco y volteó su rostro hacia Amintas.

–¿Me estás escuchando?-

El pelirrojo, a medio vestir y con un cigarrillo entre los labios, negó cínicamente con la cabeza y rió un poco al ver que Kendrick se ponía rojo de rabia.

-¡¿Cómo esperas -dijo el muchacho, indignado– que podamos tener confianza entre nosotros si te comportas de esta manera, como un completo extraño ante mis situaciones!-

Eso era suficiente. Amintas acorraló a Kendrick contra la pared, el muchacho miró con miedo al hombre.

–No sé cuántas veces he escuchado tus lloriqueos infantiles, me los sé de memoria- Su miraba destellaba el claro fulgor del hastío.– No soy tu psicólogo personal para que me cuentes toda tu vida-

Rápidamente comenzó a morder el cuello del muchacho, aquella mirada de miedo y a la vez respeto hacían que las intenciones morbosas de Amintas despertaran cada vez más. Acarició sus mejillas mientras sus mordidas subían lentamente por su cuello, mentón y labios; besó delicadamente los labios de Kendrick mientras éste cerraba los ojos. Amintas sería algunas veces cruel con él... Pero no cabía duda alguna que cuando le gritaba de aquella forma la recompensa para ambos sería completamente perfecta.

Amintas se incorporó y alcanzó los cigarrillos mirando a Kendrick que todavía estaba completamente dormido; eso era algo que le fascinaba, su comportamiento infantil después del sexo. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Amintas vivía en un elegante apartamento muggle en las orillas de Londres, un lugar perfecto para alguien como él; tenía pocos muebles pues no eran necesarios si su vida se desarrollaba más bien en el dormitorio. Puso una bata negra sobre su cuerpo desnudo y salió al balcón donde lo esperaba una copa y una botella de vino sobre una pequeña mesa redonda, adoraba beber; se sirvió un poco y rió para sí.

–¡Al demonio con Dumbledore! Kendrick se quedará conmigo- Su mente comenzó a divagar, le otorgaba vagos recuerdos sobre su vida antes de Hogwarts, aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, de hecho Amintas adoraba recordar... Recordó la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos sobre Kendrick, hacía cuatro años de aquello. Se encontraba en tercer grado.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw se encontraba Amintas con una cara de aburrimiento que apenas podía con ella. No era un muchacho pedante, más bien todo lo contrario; ayudaba en lo que podía, claro, si obtenía ventaja de ello. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron el Gran Comedor con frialdad, observando las sonrisas de sus compañeros que al parecer habían tenido un verano estupendo mientras que él había pasado todas sus vacaciones soportando a su hermana mayor, una completa histérica, amargada por el hecho de ser una squib, y también a su padre que le recordaba que era un homosexual de la peor manera posible cada que pasaba cerca de él. Era una verdadera lástima que su madre no siguiera viva, ella de seguro lo hubiera apoyado en cualquier decisión que tomara; tal vez el hecho de que Amintas no tuviera a su madre lo hizo un muchacho un tanto frío acerca de sus sentimientos y el contacto con la gente.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abriéndose violentamente. Los pequeños de primer curso serían asignados a sus casas, lo común de todos los años. Amintas frunció el ceño y palmeó sus manos un par de veces para después dejarlas caer sobre su regazo; alzó la vista a la mesa de los profesores donde Albus Dumbledore se encontraba radiante. ¿Cuál podría ser el motivo? Siempre estaba feliz pero nunca como ahora. Tal vez investigaría más... Tenía su mente fija en que mientras más sabiduría más poder y Amintas era muy ambicioso en todos los sentidos.

El chico que se encontraba sentado a su lado le dio un leve codazo y le indicó que se acercara. El joven era al parecer de quinto grado, tenía grandes orejas y dientes un tanto disparejos pero alardeaba de ser uno de los mejores magos de su curso. Amintas lo vio con curiosidad, preguntándose qué era lo que deseaba; el muchacho se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

–¿Ves al pequeño que está detrás del moreno alto?-

Amintas giró la cabeza en dirección a la fila de niños y ahí estaba... era un poco pequeño, un tanto flaco, tenía el cabello en forma de tazón color platinado. El niño, al sentir que era observado, dirigió su mirada hacia a Amintas que a su vez se sonrojó levemente; esos ojos... ¿qué es lo que tenían? Miraban de forma diferente, con una vaga inocencia que no se encontraba últimamente. Intentó despejar su mente de aquella tierna mirada y volvió su rostro hacia el muchacho de junto quien lo observó, un tanto extrañado, intentando dejar atrás aquel absurdo pensamiento de que a su compañero le había gustado el pequeño niño.

–Es el hijo de Albus Dumbledore -susurró.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo; entonces el chico nuevo iría a Gryffindor como su padre... No estaría con él en Ravenclaw. Suspiró levemente, se sentía un poco estúpido, si pudiera se burlaría de sí mismo pero optó por controlarse. Volvió su vista hacia el techo, aquella noche estaba cubierto de estrellas que si pudieran hubieran bañado el Gran Comedor con su fulgor. A lo lejos escuchaba el nombramiento de los nuevos; "Brian Kinney" a Slytherin, "Justin Taylor" a Hufflepuff, "Michael Novotny"...

-¡Ravenclaw!- Volvió a rugir el desgarrado sombrero.

Inconscientemente Amintas miró la fila, le tocaba a aquel niño; tenía curiosidad por saber su nombre. "Kendrick O'Conner". El pequeño avanzó con una sonrisa de inocencia en sus labios, al parecer muy feliz, y se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza. Amintas, sin darse cuenta, cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa; rogaba porque el chiquillo estuviera en su casa. A lo lejos escuchó el grito de "¡Ravenclaw!" y se levantó con los ojos del tamaño de platos, vio al sonriente niño dirigirse hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, se dio un fuerte pellizco que en verdad le dolió... No estaba soñando. El niño de cabello platinado se fijó en Amintas con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

-¿Por qué está parado? -pensó para sí mismo.– Bueno, he escuchado que en Ravenclaw son muy estudiosos, tal vez sea alguien de grado avanzado que va a ser mi tutor-

Así que, muy despreocupado, caminó hacia Amintas y se sentó a su lado. El pelirrojo por su parte giró la cabeza hacia Kendrick que lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa y le dijo de manera afectuosa:

–Hola-

Amintas intentó devolverle el saludo pero se atragantó con su propia saliva, tosió un poco pero siguió observando a Kendrick con su aire de frialdad y sensualidad.

–Saludos -dijo simplemente.

Kendrick bajó la mirada, al parecer había tomado ese saludo como un "me estorbas". Amintas se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla mientras que el pequeño jugueteaba con los cubiertos, por lo visto pensaba que eran un par de escobas policíacas que perseguían magos oscuros. El pelirrojo contuvo su gran necesidad de comentar que ahora estaba en el colegio, que se dejara de estupideces infantiles. Kendrick estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta cuando un tenedor pasó rozando la mejilla de Amintas; éste, por su parte, comenzaba a impacientarse. El pequeño sería lindo pero no tanto como para aguantar que le sacara un ojo. Le arrebató rápidamente los cubiertos diciéndole en voz baja:

–Ten más cuidado y ahora a callar, Dumbledore va a dar su aviso-

Las mejillas del niño ardieron un rojo intenso y cesó su juego. En el centro del Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se puso de pie con elegancia y levantó su mano derecha.

–Bienvenidos a otro año más en Hogwarts, espero que como todos los años su aprendizaje sea soberbio. Pues bien, no los entretengo más, ¡a comer!-

Un ruido en la cocina sacó a Amintas de sus pensamientos. Su cigarrillo se había consumido por completo en sus dedos. Sin prestar mucha atención dirigió sus pasos al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Kendrick había puesto la tetera; el pelirrojo recargó su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta mientras Kendrick rebuscaba en los cajones por una bolsita, aunque fuera vieja, de té. Dio un largo suspiro mientras murmuraba para sí.

–Únicamente cigarrillos, bebidas alcohólicas... ¡Vaya! Incluso tiene comida instantánea- El muchacho tomó un pequeño refractario de lo que parecía barro y leyó:– "Comida instantánea de la Señora Mágica. Instrucciones: Solamente dé un leve toque con la varita para que su comida aparezca"- Kendrick suspiró– Esto ya es demasiado amor a la pereza-

Amintas rió por dentro mientras se dirigía al contrariado muchacho.

–Algunos no podemos contar con que mami nos haga la comida, Kendrick, y el té se encuentra arriba de tu cabeza-

El chico rubio miró con aspereza a Amintas.

–Ya lo sabía-

Amintas caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras mordía su cuello.

–Esta vez, Kendrick -dijo dando un suspiro– desobedeceremos a Dumbledore... No te irás, no me importa lo que pueda hacerme. Deseo que te quedes conmigo-

Kendrick tomó las manos del pelirrojo mientras las apretaba con fuerza; al fin tendría las vacaciones que siempre había deseado.

Pues bien, fin del capítulo uno, dentro de poco subiré el número dos.

Agradecimiento especial a mi BetaReader Mino que logró que este fanfic quedara como se debe xDD TKM ¡¿qué haría sin ti?


End file.
